A growing number of applications use near field communication (NFC) devices. For example, NFC devices are used in ticket- and payment-systems, for logistics, in smartphones, smartwatches and smartbands. NFC devices have to meet a variety of requirements. The power consumption should be low in an active mode as well as in a sleep mode. Also, communication between one or more devices should be ensured or possible even if a device is not working according to international standards or may be damaged.